In the Stars
by Whisperwind24
Summary: Rainfall is a young warrior that just witnessed her brother, Stonefur, murdered in front of her. Soon, she'll find herself in the stars. Journey with her to discover the mysteries of StarClan. This is a re-make of the Darkest Hour
1. Prologue

In The Stars

Prologue

Darkstripe hurled himself at Stonefur but he easily dodged it and raked his claws along Darkstripe's flank. Rainfall, a silver she-cat who was Stonefur's sister was watching in disbelief nearby. Stonefur bit into Darkstripe's leg locking his teeth into them. He tried to shake him but the dark warrior's size and strength were too great. Darkstripe whirled on Stonefur and scratched his flank. Rainfall's brother leaped onto Darkstripe and pinned him down. The powerful dark warrior struggled but couldn't escape his grip. "Blackfoot finish it."Tigerstar commanded from the top of Bonehill. The huge white warrior knocked released Stonefur's grip. Darkstripe pinned him down and Blackfoot raked his long claws over Stonefur's throat.

Rainfall watched in horror as Stonefur's body went limp. She had been close to her brother all her life and it would be a burden to continue in life. Suddenly, off to the side, she noticed fiery fur. _Firestar!_ There was also some dark gray long fur next to him. Immediately, she knew it was Graystripe. With them was also a black cat which was smaller than both. She didn't recognize that cat. It angered her a little knowing that they just sat there while her brother was slaughtered a couple fox-lengths away. But, they might be their only chance of escape so she knew better than to start an argument. _Maybe we do have a chance of getting out of here._

Rainfall, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw huddled together in the old badger den. "Will we ever get out of here?" Featherpaw asked her eyes shining with grief for the loss of Stonefur. "We might." Mistyfoot tried to assure her. Then, they both notice that Jaggedtooth went off somewhere. "Mistyfoot? Rainfall? Featherpaw? Stormpaw?" a voice called into the badger's den. "Who is it?" Rainfall answered back. "If you're a threat, I'll fight you if I need to!"

"It's just me, Firestar." the voice called into the den again.

"Are you here to help us escape?" Stormpaw asked hopefully.

"Yes, now hurry! We need to get out of here fast!" another voice besides Firestar spoke.

"Father!" Stormpaw and Featherpaw exclaimed.

"We better get going." Before they went, another cat padded towards them." Wait, I'll come with you." a black tom mewed. Firestar nodded and the group of eight continued on their way to ThunderClan's camp where they would be safe.


	2. Chapter 1

In The Stars

Prologue

Rainfall watched in horror as Stonefur's body went limp. She had been close to her brother all her life and it would be a burden to continue in life. Suddenly, off to the side, she noticed fiery fur. _Firestar!_ There was also some dark gray long fur next to him. Immediately, she knew it was Graystripe. With them was also a black cat which was smaller than both. She didn't recognize that cat. It angered her a little knowing that they just sat there while her brother was slaughtered a couple fox-lengths away. But, they might be their only chance of escape so she knew better than to start an argument. _Maybe we do have a chance of getting out of here._

Rainfall, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw huddled together in the old badger den. "Will we ever get out of here?" Featherpaw asked her eyes shining with grief for the loss of Stonefur. "We might." Mistyfoot tried to assure her. Then, they both notice that Jaggedtooth went off somewhere. "Mistyfoot? Rainfall? Featherpaw? Stormpaw?" a voice called into the badger's den. "Who is it?" Rainfall answered back. "If you're a threat, I'll fight you if I need to!"

"It's just me, Firestar." the voice called into the den again.

"Are you here to help us escape?" Stormpaw asked hopefully.

"Yes, now hurry! We need to get out of here fast!" another voice besides Firestar spoke.

"Father!" Stormpaw and Featherpaw exclaimed.

"We better get going." Before they went, another cat padded towards them." Wait, I'll come with you." a black tom mewed. Firestar nodded and the group of eight continued on their way to ThunderClan's camp where they would be safe.

Chapter 1

"Today's the day." a black tom mewed to Rainfall as she ate a mouse.

"Well, I'm kind of nervous." Rainfall admitted.

"Don't worry you'll be _fine._" the black tom assured her.

"What if I lose you Nightstorm?"

Nightstorm nuzzled her assuring. "I'd like to see any cat try to mess with me." Rainfall purred with amusement. The rest of the can emerged from their dens. Most of them padded towards the fresh-kill pile to eat so they could get some extra strength. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were play-fighting. Rainfall hoped that one day she would have kits of her own.

"It's time to go." Firestar announced. Rainfall went over to where the rest of the cats were standing. All of them were prepared to fight one of the most dangerous threats to the forest. Firestar led the group to Fourtrees. She wondered if StarClan would be upset with them for fighting at the sacred Gathering grounds. But, this wasn't a Gathering so maybe it would be an exception. When they reached Fourtrees, the other Clans were there and prepared. Rainfall couldn't help but glare at Blackfoot. She would have loved to take revenge during this battle but she couldn't. She was fighting for the whole forest.

"So have you decided to leave the forest?" a small black cat with a collar studded with teeth leaped onto the Great Rock. Instantly, Rainfall disliked him. Next to him, a huge black and white tom with a collar similar to the black cat's collar leaped onto the Great Rock.

"We'll let you leave in peace." Firestar mewed.

"Leave?" the black cat let out an _mrrowr_ of laughter. "You're the ones who'll be leaving!" he growled.

"Not without a good fight!" The clearing filled with screeching, battling cats. It was hard to even identify one cat from another. Rainfall turned to hear growling behind her. By instinct, she whirled on her opponent lashing out her claws.

Chapter 2

This cat was an inexperienced fighter. Rainfall could tell by how easy it was to pin her down and belly rake her. The brown she-cat ran away hissing. Graystripe was struggling with a huge black tom. Thankfully, it wasn't Scourge. He obviously needed help. She dashed over to Graystripe coming to his aid. Rainfall bowled the black tom over. But his size and strength was too much. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't battling a BloodClan cat! _This is my time to get revenge!_

Darkstripe pinned her down. Furiously, she unsheathed her claws and started to lash her claws at his belly. Darkstripe growled in rage but he pinned her down even harder. For some reason, Darkstripe got distracted. Immediately taking advantage, she lashed out her claws at his throat scoring her claws. He let out a long yowl and let go. Dazed, he fell to the ground. _That'll teach a cat like that not to mess with me!_

Suddenly, she felt sharp cruel claws dig into her fur. Glaring, she whipped around seeing who was on her. _Scourge!_ She would never win this fight but, what was more important was getting away with her life. Rainfall struggled but all she could do was give Scourge a few scratches. At least one of the scratches she gave was pretty deep. "Ha you're no match for me!" Scourge scowled.

"We'll see about that!" Rainfall hissed. The two cats disappeared beneath a turmoil of pretty much complete chaos. With Rainfall almost out of energy, Scourge pinned her down. Scourge knew he had this one in control. He gave Rainfall a triumphant glare. Scourge's claws raked across Rainfall's throat. She let out a long yowl and slowly, everything started to fade from her eyes.


End file.
